MLP:FiM-Solo por diversión
by Bill Erak Dragon Dorado
Summary: Canterlot es atacada por una serie de desapariciones, incluida la de la princesa Luna. Ante estos eventos, nuestras protagonistas son llamadas al sitio, porque ciertos detectives tienen sospechas de quien pudo ser el culpable de todo. Pero cuando descubren que no es lo que creían, una decisión que podría o no destruir Equestria recaerá sobre ellas.
1. Problemas en Canterlot

**Capitulo 1: Problemas en Canterlot.**

La puerta de la biblioteca se abre sutilmente.

«¿Twi-Twilight? ¿Estás en casa?» Dice una voz susurrante. Luego de un par de segundos sin respuesta, la pegaso amarilla se prepara para irse «oh, bueno, supongo que ya-»

«¿Fluttershy?» Pregunta Twilight desde algún punto de la estancia. «oh, lo lamento, estaba tan absorta en mi libro que no te oí llegar»

«No te preocupes… ¿Dónde estás? No puedo verte» El nerviosismo empezaba a verse en su cara.

«¿Qué? ¡oh! Disculpa» dijo saliendo de detrás de una montaña de libros. «Últimamente no sé ni lo que hago, he estado muy rara durante los días anteriores»

«¿Rara? Oh, lo lamento, seguramente te contagié ese resfriado la semana pasada y-»

«No en ese sentido, Fluttershy, en el sentido de "sé que va a pasar algo"» la interrumpió.

«Oh, ya veo, algo así como el "Sentido Pinkie" ¿no?» pregunta con curiosidad.

«No, el sentido de Pinkie es mas… no sé, diferente, aun no logro encontrar una explicación para eso. Solo que me da la impresión de que me observan, de que algo está por pasar… como si mi cuerpo me dijera "escóndete bajo una roca y no salgas en varias semanas"» aclara.

Las pupilas de la pegaso se encogieron. «Oh ¿es que va a pasar algo malo? Porque si va a ser así lo mejor será que vaya a cuidar a mis animales… y a avisar al resto de Ponyville-»

«No, no me refiero a eso. No importa, olvídalo. ¿Por qué viniste aquí en primer lugar?» Cambia de tema Twilight.

«¡Oh! Si, cierto, es que encontré un libro…» Comienza Fluttershy, sacando un libro no muy grande de su bolsa «…en la puerta de casa, que no es mío, y Discord tampoco pidió nada al correo, asique solo me queda pensar en que a alguien se le perdió. No me sentía cómoda quedándome con algo que no me pertenece».

Las dos se quedaron mirando fijamente el libro un par de segundos. Estaba titulado como "5 leyendas para no dormir". En la portada se veían varias imágenes, un caballo sin cabeza, la luna, una sombra negra y un par de cosas más.

«Mmmh… Jamás había visto este ejemplar, pero por el estado en el que está» Las páginas amarillas, las puntas gastadas y la tapa decolorada «deduzco que es bastante antiguo»

«¿Podrían hacer un poco menos de ruido? Algunos tratamos de dormir por aquí» La voz de Spike se oye perezosa y malhumorada.

Las dos yeguas ríen un poco. «Bueno, Twilight, eso era lo que quería decirte. Esto… Adiós. Ah, y si crees que va a pasar algo malo, por favor dímelo» Ella hace ademan de irse «oh, y a los otros miembros de Ponyville, claro» hace lo mismo «Y a la princesa Celestia» otra vez «y a-»

«¡Sí! Si, lo tengo, Fluttershy, si pasa algo se lo diré a todos, tranquila» se exaspera la alicornio violeta. Con esto, Fluttershy asiente y se marcha.

Ella hace levitar el ejemplar. "_Jamás lo había visto… ni siquiera en Canterlot. Parece un libro de cuentos infantiles de terror, para campamentos o algo así… Bueno, luego de acabar con_ "Fracasos que marcaron historia", _comenzaré este"_ Piensa.

-

Se lleva una gran decepción al leer las cuatro primeras leyendas del cuento.

Son leyendas que ya conocía: La herradura oxidada, La leyenda del caballo sin cabeza, Nightmare Moon y una historia sobre una potranca que salía de un pozo.

Pero entonces llega a la quinta: "La historia del poni sin CutieMark"  
Hace más de 500 años, una noche, como cualquier otra, nació un unicornio, como cualquier otro, en un pueblo, como cualquier otro. Este unicornio estudió en el jardín de ponis, como cualquier otro, y aprendió hechizos, como cualquier otro.

_"Algo me dice que él era total y completamente diferente de los otros. No sé, me da la sensación." _Piensa Twilight.

Pero algo pasó. El pobre unicornio, a pesar de ser bueno en casi todo lo que hacía, jamás llegó a tener CutieMark. Intentó todo: desde surf hasta escritura, desde alpinismo hasta la milicia. Todo, pero jamás consiguió su marca.  
Entonces, se desesperó. Aprovechando estar en el ejército para infiltrarse al castillo, usó su pelaje negro para escabullirse por las sombras durante la noche. Con esto, llegó a la biblioteca del lugar, y solo se le ocurrió una cosa: Acceder a la sección prohibida.  
Sin que nadie lo notara, juntó un par de libros referentes a las CutieMarks y se los llevó, con la esperanza de que tuvieran algún hechizo para sacar a relucir el talento especial de cada uno.  
No lo encontró. Su desesperación fue llevada al límite, quienes lo conocían afirmaban que se había vuelto loco. Y en un ataque de rabia, atacó a un pobre conejo que pasaba por ahí con un hechizo aleatorio de uno de los libros que había robado.  
Nadie sabe qué pasó después de eso. Muchos dicen que el hechizo lo transformó en un conejo, otros, que el conejo ahora poseía su cuerpo, y algunos, que ahora el tenia la CutieMark de un conejo.  
Nada se sabe sobre él hasta hoy, pero, se oyen rumores… si tú tienes un talento interesante, algo realmente único, cuídate la espalda, porque de vez en cuando, se dice que ataca a esa clase de ponis, con la esperanza de quedarse con sus talentos.

«¡Oh! ¡Esta jamás la había leído! ¿Realmente esperaba encontrar un hechizo para conseguir CutieMarks? Eso es imposible» piensa en voz alta.

Pero no se puede quitar de la cabeza lo del hechizo que le hizo al conejo. ¿habría sido un hechizo de vaporización común y corriente? Poco probable, ese hechizo hubiera dejado las cenizas del conejo. Y no tendría mucha lógica que estuviera en un libro de hechizos sobre CutieMarks.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando el ruido de un eructo hace resonar la casa. El destello de luz verde, mas el ruido, eran una señal incuestionable de la llegada de un mensaje.

Al instante, Spike está bajando por las escaleras, con un pergamino en mano.

Al abrirlo y leerlo, Twilight casi se desmaya.

-

«¿Por qué la que nos pide reunirnos es la ultima que llega?» Pregunta Rainbow Dash, impaciente.

«Ya, tranquila RD, que no debe faltar mucho, el tren sale en 10 minutos» Dice Applejack, mirando un poco nerviosa el reloj en la pared de la estación.

«Claro, a menos que haya cambiado de opinión. O tal vez esté aun preparando algo, como cupcakes, para el viaje. ¿De qué creen que sean los cupcakes? Yo-»

«¡NO…! No creo que sean cupcakes, querida» Rarity calla a Pinkie.

«Oh, tal vez fue mi culpa. Es posible que yo le haya contagiado mi resfriado, esta mañana ella…» Se lamenta Fluttershy.

Entonces, en el cielo, se ve algo bajando a toda velocidad.

«¡Chicas!» Twilight aterriza un poco bruscamente, con sus bolsas en el lomo y un par de libros levitando «Lamento la tardanza, me costó un poco encontrar el libro que busca-»

«¡Twilight!» Un pequeño dragoncito morado aparece por la puerta de la estación, llevando consigo un par de maletas.

«¿Spike?» Twilight lo mira con sorpresa.

«Twilight… uf, por Celestia, me costó mucho seguirte el paso a pie. Lo lamento, pero luego de leer el mensaje tuve que venir, ya sabes, para…» Se quedo callado mirando a la unicornio blanca, que hizo una risita.

«Yo… ¿Tu…? ¡Agh! ¡Da igual, ven con nosotras! ¡Owlowiscious podrá encargarse solo de la biblioteca!» Entonces, el silbato del tren se escucha, y una voz grita "¡Partimos en 5 minutos!".

Twilight las empuja a todas dentro del vagón, lo cierra justo luego de que Spike entrara de un salto y se hecha sobre un asiento, dando un largo y pesaroso suspiro.

«Twilight, dulzura, ¿nos harías el favor de decirnos QUE PASA?» Exige saber Applejack.

«A menos que no quieras, obligar a alguien a hacer lo que no quiere no es bueno, a menos que el este mintiendo, porque-» La boca de Pinkie es tapada por el casco delantero derecho de Rainbow Dash.

«Bueno, es que no se por donde… ¡ah, sí! Fluttershy, luego de que tu vinieras a verme esta mañana, leí el libro que trajiste. Fue interesante… Pero el punto es que al acabar de leerlo, me llegó una carta de Celestia, la cual no explicaba mucho, según decía, no tenía tiempo de escribir mas…» Ella saca un pergamino de su bolsa «… de lo que dice aquí»

Todas se acercaron al pergamino, con ojos muy curiosos. La carta, muy corta, decía _"Problemas en Canterlot, ¿puedes venir a vernos? Luna a desaparecido  
Atte: Princesa Celestia"_

Las otras se pusieron un poco nerviosas.

«La princesa Luna a desaparecido…» Repite Rarity.

«Oh, no, tal vez es que el Everfree otra vez está…» Insinúa Fluttershy.

«No lo creo… o al menos es poco probable que sea otra vez. No, es algo mas… Algo importante» La mirada que ella tiene en los ojos hace que las otras se preocupen.

_"Esta debe ser la causa de la mala espina que sentía" _Piensa, aun sin poder creer del todo lo que pasaba.

Le llegaron varios pensamientos a la cabeza… aunque no pudo descifrar ninguno, tenía demasiadas cosas ahí como para pensar en una sola, y eso hacía que simplemente no pudiera hacerlo.

_"Si tan solo la carta hubiera sido un poco mas explicativa…" _Piensa, antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse sin quererlo.

-

Las otras cinco ponis la dejan dormir y se van al vagón anterior del tren.

«¿Soy la única que ha notado algo raro?» Pregunta Applejack a sus amigas.

«¡Oh! ¡Yo también! El tren está vacío ¿no es raro? Generalmente se sube mucha gente que va a Canterlot u otros lugares, para hacer cosas… de gente que viaja Canterlot u otros lugares. Y tampoco bajó nadie del tren ¿no es eso raro?»

_"Pinkie tiene razón" _Piensan todas, mirando a su alrededor.

«No es eso a lo que me refiero… aunque también es algo a tener en cuenta» Applejack se acerca a la puerta para mirar que Twilight sigue dormida «¿no es raro que no esté, ya saben, nerviosa y un poco histérica? Generalmente en esta clase de situaciones se vuelve un poco loca, pero...»

«Esta vez no, está mucho más tranquila de lo normal. ¿El ser ahora princesa habrá afectado en algo?» Sugiere Rarity, con una mirada de Preocupación.

«Pues yo solo creo que tiene sueño, no por nada se quedó dormida. Ya verán como vuelve a la normalidad en cuanto se despierte» Rainbow Dash está acomodándose en una butaca, ocupando toda la fila ella sola.

«Tal vez es que ya no quiere ir a Canterlot, porque le dio miedo. O quizá está preocupada por la princesa Luna mucho más que nosotras» Adjunta Pinkie, con un poco menos de ánimo de lo normal.

«Yo sigo creyendo que es el resfriado de la semana pasada. Estaba igual… solo que tenía la cara un poco mas roja. Pero, quizá como su cuerpo es de otro color…» Fluttershy lamenta otra vez.

«Oh, vamos, querida, no es un resfriado, eso no evitaría que ella se pusiera histérica» La tranquiliza Rarity.

«A ver, el punto es que tenemos que ayudarla en lo que nos sea posible, porque algo le está pasando, algo que no llegamos a entender... y quizá ella tampoco» Applejack cierra la conversación saliendo del lugar, hacia el vagón al que subieron en primer lugar.

-

La llegada a Canterlot fue bastante movida.

Al poner pie en la tierra, una escuadra entera las rodeó y las llevaron muy bien escoltadas por las calles de la ciudad. Había muy pocos ponis en la calle, y la noche aun no había caído.

«No falta mucho, a lo sumo un par de minutos» Dijo Twilight.

Y estaba en lo cierto. Antes de llegar al castillo, el sol se puso y dio paso a la luna.

Luego, antes de entrar al castillo, vieron que había bastantes ponis en la puerta, como esperando algo.

«La princesa Luna no es la única desaparecida» Explicó un guardia, un pegaso de color marrón oscuro, con ojos celestes y una complexión un poco menos fuerte que la de sus compañeros «Tenemos otros diecisiete casos de desapariciones en todo Canterlot».

Antes de que ninguna pudiera decir nada, las puertas del palacio se abrieron y prácticamente las empujaron dentro.

-

«Pensar que hasta hace poco más de un año no había puesto un pie en Canterlot, y ahora venimos con tanta frecuencia…» La voz de Applejack resuena en la habitación casi vacía.

La doble puerta se abre para dar paso a las seis amigas a la sala del trono.

Celestia está al final, hablando con un poni verde con cabello azul, un sombrero y una CutieMark con un par de huellas de cascos.

«...amos nada más, alteza» Está diciendo «Todo apunta al mismo sitio, no hemos encontrado indicios de otra cosa». La mirada de él es de decepción, pero al mismo tiempo muy seria.

«Comprendo, Finder, gracias por la ayuda de tu equipo. Si pasa algo, avísame por favor. Ahora, si lo deseas, puedes retirarte» Celestia hace un gesto con la pezuña delantera izquierda, y el semental se inclina sacándose el sombrero y se retira. Cuando pasa junto a Twilight, hace una pequeña reverencia también.

Cuando Celestia se percata de la presencia de su aprendiz y sus ayudantes, camina hacia ellas, y las recibe a unos metros del trono.

«Oh, chicas, que suerte que habéis podido venir. Acabo de terminar de hablar con el detective "Finder Mystique", pero como los otros 3, llegó a la misma conclusión» Tiene una mirada cansada y preocupada.

«Oh ¿ya tenía detectives? Entonces creo que fue un fallo venir… S-su alteza» Fluttershy se pone nerviosa.

«Oh, no, pequeña pony, claro que agradezco el que aceptarais mi invitación» Celestia mira tranquilizadoramente a la pegaso.

«¿De qué conclusión hablamos, alteza?» Pregunta Rainbow Dash, volando con mas aleteo del  
necesario.

«¡Yo sé, yo sé! Estaban jugando a las escondidas en todo Canterlot, y cuando no pudieron encontrar a los desaparecidos, acudieron a ellos. Y ellos están seguros de que aun siguen escondidos, pues no saben que acabo el juego» Intenta adivinar Pinkie.

Sus amigas ponen los ojos en blanco.

«Bueno, he contratado a los mejores 3 detectives de Canterlot, y el que acaban de ver proviene de Manehattan, y todos dicen lo mismo… aunque la prueba apunta a eso, hay algo que me inquieta, simplemente, yo… no me lo creo» La gobernante de Equestria se sienta en su trono y relaja algunos músculos.

Las seis ponis la miran expectantes, esperando saber un poco más de la historia.

La princesa duda un segundo, como si le inquietara lo que está a punto de decir.

«Bueno, es que… todos, absolutamente todos han llegado a la misma conclusión: el culpable de las desapariciones… es el Rey Sombra»

Rainbow Dash cae, se escucha una pequeña exclamación de Fluttershy, Applejack queda boquiabierta, Rarity se desmaya, Pinkie deja de saltar y Twilight abre mucho los ojos.

«Entonces… ¿no eran escondidas?» Pinkie pregunta decepcionada.

-

«Pero… estoy segura de que el…» La voz de Fluttershy, ahora un poco más alta de lo normal, se oye muy asustada.

Twilight sacude la cabeza y espabila «Pero… ¿Cómo es eso posible?»

«Ese es el problema, yo no creo que sea el» Celestia contradice.

La mirada de todas las ponis se relaja.

«Entonces… ¿ese detective es un inútil?» El aleteo de RD vuelve a la normalidad.

«Mira que asustarnos de esa manera, no es nada bueno para piel» Rarity intenta relajarse.

«Aun así, las evidencias tampoco mienten. Todos los que han visto lo que pasó dicen lo mismo "una sombra", "cristales negros", "sin dejar rastro". Todos afirman que mientras eso pasaba, sufrían de sus miedos más profundos» Mirando al techo, los ojos de la princesa se cierran «Si eso es cierto… no me quiero ni imaginar lo que pudo haber visto Luna al irse»

Las ponis intercambiaron miradas, comprendiendo a lo que se refería _"Otra transformación en Nightmare Moon, otro destierro…"_.

«No se preocupe, alteza, nosotras ayudaremos en lo posible… aunque detectives más cualificadas para esto que nosotras no hayan logrado nada» La granjera dijo eso ultimo con un ligero tono sarcástico.

«Oh, Applejack, no es eso. Lo que yo necesito no son detectives, son personas que se hayan enfrentado con King Sombra cara a cara, que me confirmen si él es el culpable»

«Entonces ¿por dónde empezamos? Nos mostraras muestras de ADN, o quizá un cabello, ¿acaso es una marca de pezuña? ¡Oh! Nos mostraras a un traumado familiar de los desaparecidos!» Pinkie dice eso con una velocidad anormal.

Cuando Twilight está a punto de mandarla a callar, Celestia las mira «De hecho, eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer» Dirige su mirada a la puerta, su cuerno empieza a brillar, y atreves de ella se ve a una yegua, color salmón, con la crin negra y una CutieMark que son tres jabones «Vamos, puedes hablar con ellas, te ayudaran en lo posible. Por favor, cuéntales lo que viste»

Ella baja los ojos al suelo y se sienta «Hola, yo soy Lavender Fragrancy. Mi marido… el… es uno de los desaparecidos. El día iba bien, estábamos ambos muy tranquilos hablando como solemos hacer, cuando vimos algo. Una sombra pasó detrás de él como un rayo, un destello dorado, y… y… empecé a tener una pesadilla. No había nada, nada que me asustara mas en el mundo… yo-»

«Tranquila, no hace falta que nos cuente todo, si eso le incomoda» La tranquiliza Twilight.

Ella la mira agradecida. «Al despertar, no había nada más que un par de cristales negros donde antes estaba el. Luego de eso avise a los guardias, y me dijeron que esperara, que había un detective en el caso… estoy esperando aquí desde hace 3 dias» la mirada de Lavender transmite su dolor.

«Nosotras haremos lo posible por ayudarte… si eso te hace sentir mejor» Intenta animarla Fluttershy.

Mira hacia el trono, y la gobernante asiente, en lo que ella se voltea lentamente y se marcha.

«¿y, muchachas? ¿Qué creen?» Celestia las mira desde el trono, expectante.

-

«Es cierto… hay algo que no cuadra. ¿Podríamos ver alguna de las escenas del crimen?» Twilight, con una pezuña en el mentón, mira al suelo fijamente.

«Pues yo no veo nada raro, es más que obvio que es Sombra. ¿Quién mas, si no, podría transformarse en una sombra y dejar cristales negros en el lugar de un pony?» Rainbow Dash, enojada, mira hacia sus amigas. «Lo único que debemos hacer es ir al reino de cristal y reactivar el corazón ¿no?»

«Ay, querida, como si fuera tan sencillo. Solo piensa un poco ¿Por qué no fue lo primero que hizo? Ya sabes, robar el corazón de cristal y reconquistar… no se» El tono de Rarity molesta un poco más a RD.

«Pero… ¿Qué no es poco probable que alguien más tenga las habilidades de él? Es magia negra, prácticamente ningún-» Intenta decir Applejack.

«¿Magia negra? Pero yo escuché que dijo "Dorado". ¿La magia negra acaso genera luz dorada? Porque de ser así ¿no debería llamarse magia dorada? Aunque eso sonaría como algo genial, no como algo malo, como magia negra. ¿Y si la renombramos? ¿Qué tal "Magia Dorada oscura"?» Alega Pinkie, habladora como siempre.

Todas se le quedan mirando. Twilight abre la boca para decir algo, cuando la interrumpen. «¡Ha! Eso es lo que quería decir» Dice Spike, de forma engreída.

Twilight lo mira y se sorprende «¿Spike? Oh, había olvidado que… ¿estuviste aquí todo el tiempo?»

«¡Sí! Y lamento decirte que estaba en lo cierto» El pequeño dragón morado se cruza de brazos.

«Oh, vamos, Spike, no se supone que vinieras en primer lugar. Es que… discúlpame ¿sí? Ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que una discusión» La lectora se gira y mira a la gran yegua blanca «Princesa ¿sería tan amable de dejarnos hablar con otra… victima? Es solo que aun no podemos estar seguras de que los detectives no estaban en lo cierto. Tal vez el destello dorado solo fue un pequeño efecto óptico al mezclarse con la luz, o... »

«Claro, Twilight. Salgan del castillo y caminen un par de calles hacia la izquierda. En un edificio con un puerta roja, en la habitación "107" está el primer afectado por esta serie de desapariciones» El cuerno de Celestia se ilumina y la puerta se abre.

-

Una vez en el sitio, tocan la puerta del lugar. Pasan unos segundos y la puerta se abre.

Un semental unicornio de color gris, con el pelo fucsia y algunos mechones azules, ojos café y una CutieMark con 2 espátulas cruzadas sobre una sartén, las mira sorprendido.

«Hola señor…» Comienza Twilight, sin saber el nombre del anfitrión.

«Frypan» Aclara él.

«Hola señor Frypan, nosotras queríamos, si le parece bien, hablar con usted sobre…»

«¿Las desapariciones?» Termina la frase sin dejar que Twilight lo haga.

Las 6 yeguas y Spike asienten. «Está bien… pasen por favor» Dice, haciendo un gesto con la pezuña. Entonces, al fijarse en Twilight, se inclina «Oh, disculpe su alteza, no sabía que…»

«No pasa nada, solo tómeme como una invitada mas» Se resta importancia.

Todas ellas entran una por una, haciendo una rápida revisión del lugar. Nada excesivamente raro, más allá de un par de calaveras en una estantería y un par de botellas con contenido de dudosa procedencia.

«Bueno, como ya me imagino lo que van a preguntar, es muy simple: Estaba aquí-» Haciendo un gesto a la cocina «-Cocinando como todas las noches, mientras mi hija, de 15 años, se preparaba para una fiesta con su grupo de amigos. Entonces vi algo de reojo, moviéndose, y luego, un pequeño grito, un destello dorado, y al ir a toda velocidad… no quedaban más que un par de cristales de color negro en la escena»

Todas piensan exactamente lo mismo al mismo tiempo _"Dorado"_.

Excepto Pinkie, que estaba muy concentrada jugando con una esfera de vaya a saber uno que juego.

«Y… ¿No puede haber sido una especie de cosa arreglada? O quizá…» Applejack se calla al darse cuenta de que lo que está diciendo no es muy lógico.

«Twi-Twilight, quizá fue solo otro efecto de luz, o…» Intenta animarla Fluttershy.

«No… está claro, esto no es obra del Rey Sombra… pero ¿Quién mas podría usar ese tipo de magia?¿Junto con lo de los cristales negros? ¿Serán acaso los cristales la firma del secuestrador?» Ella se golpea la cabeza suavemente con la pezuña mientras piensa.

Sus ojos se cierran, y se nota el esfuerzo y la concentración. _"Tiene que haber algo mas… algo que todos tengan en común, como un grupo, quizá una relación con algún pony… algo…"_.

«¿Tu hija tenía algún amigo famoso, o quizá estaba en una banda o alguna clase de cosa que alguien más pudiera desear?» La pregunta toma por sorpresa al unicornio, quien se queda pensando un par de segundos antes de responder.

«Bueno… ella tenía un CutieMark bastante… rara, digamos» Mirando al dragón morado, agrega «Ósea, sé que es difícil que dos ponis tengan la misma CutieMark, pero hay muchas que a pesar de ser diferentes quieren decir casi lo mismo. Bueno, el punto es que mi hija tenia una de "Domadora de dragones"»

El dragón abre mucho los ojos. La única potra que conoce capaz de "Domar" un dragón era Fluttershy, y jamás ha visto el acto en persona. Y ahora resulta que hay una pony por ahí que es capaz de domarlos.

«¿Do-Domadora de Dra-Dragones? Que miedo… ¿Cómo se ve una CM de eso?» Pregunta Fluttershy.

Los ojos de Frypan se entristecen «Era la forma de un dragón, morado, en contraste con su pelaje Amarillo, heredado de su madre que en paz descanse, con la sombra de un pony en su lomo, de color negro»

Instintivamente todas miraron a Spike. El pobre no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse quieto en su incomodidad durante los largos segundos que pasaron.

«¿Aun tiene esos cristales? Tal vez tengan alguna pista o…» Comienza la Alicornio lavanda.

«Imaginaba que los pedirían, pero no, se los llevó el detective que vino ayer, y no logró descubrir nada de ellos» Dice, lamentándose.

_"Sigo sin comprender. La CutieMark no debería afectar en esto, es bastante irrelevante, no es como si la fueran a secuestrar solo por estar celosos o algo así, no tiene lógica, simplemente… debería haber alguna clase de conexión entre los hechos" _Se exaspera Twilight para sí misma.

«¿Twilight? ¿Estás bien, querida?» Rarity se preocupa por su amiga, la cual tiene cara de haber aguantado ir al baño durante varios días.

«¿Qué? Si, si, estoy bien, solo… hay algo que no cierra. Bueno, gracias señor-» Dice dirigiéndose al unicornio de melena fucsia «-Frypan, pero ahora debemos irnos. Si tenemos cualquier novedad, lo informaremos»

Twilight salió por la puerta sin mirar nada más que el suelo, pensando.

Sus amigas se despidieron del semental gris y la siguieron, y luego, Spike, que se quedó mirándole un momento, antes de voltear y seguir al resto.

-

Mientras tanto, en un lugar desconocido:

_"La hora se acerca… pronto me enfrentaré a él… será el momento más divertido de mi vida entera" _Sus pensamientos, a pesar de ser solo suyos, consiguieron respuesta.

_"Tu no serás capaz de ganarle. Nosotras pudimos solo juntando nuestras habilidades y los elementos. ¿Cuánto más podrás sobreestimarte?" _La voz, de yegua adulta, generando eco en su cabeza.

_"Je, aun no entiendo cómo es posible que te hayas resistido de esa manera a mí. Tengo tus habilidades, pero tu conciencia sigue ahí molestando. Supongo que el titulo de gobernante de la noche no es pura habladuría ¿no, Luna?"_.

_"Princesa Luna para vos, sucio criminal" _Le corrige.

_"Si, si lo que tu digas. Ahora, dejame pensar en paz ¿quieres?" _ La mandó a callar _"Pronto, muy pronto… solo hace falta que dejen de estar alrededor suyo, y luego… la consumiré, como hice con su hermana. Y luego de lograrlo, tendré la habilidad necesaria para…"_

_"No… no lo harías. ¿Acaso deseas que el reino de Equestria se sume en el caos y el pánico?" _Intenta detenerlo Luna.

_"oh, mi querida princesa, no quiero que el reino se suma en el caos… quiero encontrarme con el caos mismo" _Le corrige _"Quiero enfrentar a Discord"._


	2. Descubrimientos

**Capitulo 2: Descubrimientos.**

Cuando uno se pasa toda la noche pensando, lo normal es dejar el tema de lado e intentar dormir un poco. Pues eso Twilight lo ignora completamente. Luego de visitar a otros tres, y que todos dijeran cosas parecidas, no logró encontrar la conexión entre unos y otros.

«¿Eres tú, Twilight?» La voz de Applejack la saca de su propia mente cuando despierta «¿Hace cuanto estás despierta, si se puede saber?» pregunta, con un ligero toque de "no hace falta que respondas".

«No he dormido. No pudo hacerlo, simplemente… hay algo que pasamos por alto. ¿Y si el Rey Sombra aprendió un hechizo para hacer desaparecer ponis? ¿Y si es un aliado suyo? ¿Quizá tuvo algún descendiente? Hay tantas variantes como ponis en Equestria, las posibilidades son infinitas. También tenemos el hecho de que Luna ha desaparecido. ¿lo habrán hecho con la intención de pedir un rescate?¿Quizá para que se genere alguna clase de problema a gran escala?¿para tener control sobre la noche? Y como no, ¿y si son un grupo entero?¿y si...»

«¡Dulzura!» Le llama la atención su amiga «Entiendo que sea difícil, pero, debes dormir, enserio. Te estás volviendo loca, relájate un rato, nosotras podemos seguir investigando mientras tu duermes, y te diremos cosas nuevas cuando despiertes, para que sigas con tu… Locura. Escucha, todas estamos preocupadas por la Princesa Luna, pero solo quedarnos pensando toda la noche no va a ayudar»

Está por contestar, pero se da cuenta del cansancio… y le golpea muy duro. Sus parpados empiezan a ser pesados y le cuesta mantenerse en pie.

«¿No tengo razón? Vamos Twi, duerme un rato, no pasará nada»

Twilight asiente con la cabeza y se dirige a su cama, en la cual cae dormida en un instante.

_Corriendo de una oscuridad absoluta, se topa con una pared, la cual poco a poco se va oscureciendo junto a todo Ponyville, hasta que, en medio de la oscuridad, el pánico empieza a  
dominarla.  
«¿Tienes miedo, pequeña poni?» Pregunta una voz grave y profunda, con tono de burla.  
«Claro que no…» Dice Twilight, aun sin ver nada más que su propio hocico.  
«A mi no me engañe, señora Princesa, ahora mismo estoy en tus sueños, puedo saber todo lo que sientes o piensas, eres vulnerable a… ¡Oh vamos, no tu otra vez, ¿Cuánto más piensas molestarme?» La voz, ahora molesta, parecía hablar sola._

«No, no voy a cambiar mis planes, la voy a absorber como hice contigo y así obligarles a llamar… Si, si, lo que tu digas, enserio, que pesada eres» Ahora, dirigiéndose a Twilight otra vez, la voz resuena, ahora enfadada de verdad. «¿Sabes? Mira, tienes 2 opciones: o descubres quien soy en 2 días o llamas a Discord para que te ayude, o absorberé a Celestia. Bueno, si me descubres igual lo haré, pero vamos, que si descubres quien soy quizá encuentres la forma de vencerme. No, enserio, ni siquiera yo sé cómo pueden vencerme, asique, si lo descubren, será muy divertido ver como se hace. Ahora, cae en el mundo real y recuerda que si no me descubres, todo Equestria se irá al garete en menos de lo que digas "Por la melena de Celestia". Venga, hasta luego»

Se levanta de un salto, recibiendo un beso involuntario de Rainbow Dash.

-

Por otro lado, las cinco amigas de la reciente princesa decidieron salir en cuanto despertaron todas.

«Deberíamos hablar con algún otro testigo» Sugiere Rainbow Dash, frotándose un ojo.

«¿Otro más? No creo que nos vaya a ser muy útil, querida, al final todos dicen lo mismo» Rarity se mira en el espejo de la habitación, haciendo levitar algunos frascos en torno a su cara, de vez en cuando aplicando algo de ellos.

«Pues… yo creo que deberíamos hablar con alguien que no haya perdido a nadie, pero que sea testigo del incidente» Fluttershy, recién llegada de la cama, se acomoda un poco la crin antes de sacudir levemente la cabeza.

«Tal vez si hablamos con la princesa Celestia nos diga algo nuevo, algo que hayan descubierto sus detectives» Applejack, aun cansada por la falta de sueño que le causó Twilight, echa un bostezo.

«O, podríamos hacer cupcakes para la princesa, y levantarle el ánimo, y entonces podría usar su poder para llegar a ese plano astral del que nos habló Twilight y así encontrar al culpable» Pinkie, a pesar de haberse levantado hace poco, parece absolutamente perfecta.

Todas se le quedan mirando. _"¿será eso siquiera posible?" _Piensan, considerando las posibilidades.

Entonces, Fluttershy aletea y se eleva un poco en el aire.

«Esto… Chicas, se me ocurrió una idea. ¿Y si cada uno hace algo diferente? Luego, en un rato, podemos encontrarnos aquí… si les parece bien»

Applejack hace un pequeño ruido, como de aceptación, y las otras la imitan.

«¿Alguien tiene la hora? Podríamos ponernos un horario, ya saben, por si acaso nos metemos en algún lio, que las otras se enteren» Sugiere Rarity.

«¡Yo tengo!» Grita la poni rosa, sacando de su cola un pequeño reloj.

Applejack la mira sorprendida, pero no dice nada y mira la hora. «Bueno… son las diez y veinte, digamos que… para las cuatro, tenemos que estar todas aquí»

«Me parece bien» Dice la unicornio, saliendo al fin del espejo.

«Perfecto» Dice la pegaso cian, y dejando una estela arcoíris tras de sí, sale volando.

«Wohoo» Dice la amante de los animales, saliendo despacio por la puerta.

Y con eso, cada una fue a hacer lo suyo.

-

Pinkie estaba en la cocina del palacio, haciendo mezclas, cuando oyó un galopeo de algún lado. Miró alrededor, debajo de las mesas y las sillas, incluso bajo los tazones, para ver si hay alguien.

«¿Holaaa? ¿Hay algún poni por ahí? No hago daño… bueno, supongo que sí puedo hacerlo ¡Pero prometo no hacértelo a ti en específico! A menos que tú quieras hacerme daño, porque en ese caso…» Una leve brisa le dio un fuerte escalofrío, lo que hace que se calle. Entrecerró los ojos y puso su cuchara en posición de ataque «¿Dónde estás? Esa sensación no fue nada divertida… y eso quiere decir que lo que sea que está ahí es malo. A menos que no haya sido intencional, supongo»

Luego de un par de segundos sin que pasara nada, estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando un pequeño timbre sonó. «Oh, la primera tanda está lista» y dicho eso, se olvidó del tema.

-

Applejack y Rainbow iban camino a hablar con la princesa.

«¿Tu qué crees acerca de todo esto?» Preguntó la poni de crin multicolor a la campirana.

«Pues que no tengo idea. Twi tiene razón, hay algo que no estamos viendo, y lo único que se me ocurre es preguntarme una y otra vez como están mis huertos de manzana. Desde que salimos que no puedo evitar tener la mala espina de que algo pasa… pero estoy segura de que Big Mac, Applebloom y La abuela Smith pueden con lo que sea» Applejack miraba al frente de manera muy seria, casi como si estuviera enfadada.

Cerrando los ojos, Rainbow da unas vueltas alrededor de la cabeza de Applejack, para ver si lograba distraerla, pero nada.

«Pues no sé, no he parado de sentirme cansada desde que llegamos aquí, me da pereza hasta caminar» Informó la pegaso.

Applejack la miró de reojo, levantando una ceja «¿Acaso volar no es tan cansador como caminar? No sé, como no soy un pegaso…»

Rainbow Dash hizo un pequeño ruido con la garganta «Esto… bueno, depende, yo estoy más acostumbrada a volar que a caminar, o en su defecto suelo estar sobre nubes, no sé, me parece que es mejor volar, más natural»

Applejack hizo un gesto con la cabeza de "meh" y siguió caminando.

Al llegar a la sala del trono, notaron que la doble puerta estaba cerrada. Tampoco había guardias junto a ella, y en los alrededores tampoco. Fue entonces, cuando sintieron una leve brisa que les provocó un escalofrío muy potente. Ambas se miraron, pensando lo mismo _"¿Lo haz sentido tú también?" _ Y asintiendo con la cabeza, comprendiendo a la otra. Naturalmente, se giraron a todos lados buscando de donde provenía la brisa, pero solo les quedaba un lugar…

Se miraron, chocaron cascos, y las 2 dieron un fuerte golpe a la puerta, con lo que esta se abrió de sopetón.

-

Rarity y Fluttershy iban por la calle, discutiendo algunas teorías que tenían, cuando la pegaso abrió mucho los ojos.

«¿Pasa algo, querida?» Preguntó Rarity, dándose cuenta de la preocupación de su amiga.

«Esto… yo… acabo de tener un mal presentimiento, como si mis animales…» La voz de la pegaso tenía decibeles anormalmente bajos, casi inaudibles.

«Oh, no te preocupes, yo también he estado así desde que llegamos aquí, como si alguien en casa pudiera estar revisando mis vestidos para la próxima temporada. ¡Oh! Sería una gran tragedia que alguien consiguiera hacerse con mis esplendidos diseños…»

Pero, cuando quiso darse cuenta, la pegaso ya no estaba, había salido corriendo en dirección contraria… hacia la estación de tren.

Salió corriendo tras ella, pero hacia lo imposible por no despeinarse ni manchar sus cascos, por lo que no iba muy rápido.

Fluttershy, que había tenido una fuerte visión de un destello dorado y Ángel desapareciendo, no había podido evitar tener la necesidad de comprobarlo a toda costa.

Entonces, luego de pasar por enfrente del castillo, sintieron una leve brisa, que les produjo un escalofrío tremendo. Y mientras que la unicornio se paraba a ver que había sido, la pegaso lo tomo como otro mal augurio y aumentó el paso.

-

Pinkie iba con 2 bandejas enteras de cupcakes, saltando alegremente hacia la sala del trono, conservando un equilibrio que haría que los más grandes físicos del mundo cayeran rendidos a sus pies, cuando vio que la puerta estaba abierta.

«Que raro, la puerta de la Princesa nunca está abierta. ¿Me habrá estado esperando? Tal vez sintió el olor de los cupcakes desde su asiento y no quiso retrasarme» Pensó en voz alta, cuando escuchó una respiración agitada, y una estela arcoíris yendo de aquí a allí, junto con Applejack haciendo movimientos en el mismo lugar, siguiendo algo.

Se acercó mucho más rápido «¿Juegan a algo? ¿Puedo jugar? Yo…» Al ver como la princesa Celestia también está en el aire, volando, siguiendo algo con los ojos, comprende que no están jugando a nada.

Rainbow chocó contra una pared. «¡Ha! ¡Te ten…! Oh, vamos» Dijo, al dejar escapar una sombra.

«¿Qué pasa, acaso no eres la poni más rápida de Equestria?» dice una voz grave y profunda, desde todos lados al mismo tiempo, como si las rodeara.

Un rayo de luz amarillo golpea una columna, haciendo un hoyo, pero la sombra sale de él como si nada. Luego, avanza hacia la poni con melena esponjada, la cual le tira un par de cupcakes.

«¡Aléjate, sombra! ¿O no te llamas sombra? Bueno, es que eres una sombra, pero aun así…» Un humo negro que parece desprender un leve brillo dorado le cubre la boca, y ella intenta seguir hablando… pero su voz desaparece completamente.

«¿Nadie le ha dicho que es muuuy pesada? No, enserio, una frase que no debería llevar más de 3 palabras, con ella se convierte en algo de minutos» Esa voz, retumbando, usaba un tono de burla muy sutil.

«¿Pinkie?» RD miraba desconcertada como abría y cerraba la boca sin ningún sonido.

Entonces, su voz empezó a sonar. «¿Enserio les gusta oír esta voz chillona e hiperactiva? Yo no la aguanto, enserio, es como que cada que la oigo me sangran los oídos a muerte y…»

«¡Calla! ¡Deja de meterte con Pinkie, ella es mejor po… lo que sea de lo que tú nunca serás! ¿Tú nunca te has planteado quien eres? Antes de burlarte de ella, mírate, eres una sombra ¡Una sombra!» Applejack pierde los estribos al ver como lagrimas asomaban a los ojos de su amiga.

«¿Una sobra, eh? No voy a caer en tu juego, mientras sea una sombra no podéis tocarme, asique me da igual. Pero me has hecho enojar, ahora-» Mientras decía eso, el humo raro se metió a la boca de Pinkie, devolviéndole la voz «- Pasemos al acto principal. Si hubiera guardias seria un problema, no quiero que esto llegue a oídos de quien no convenga, pero si solo sois vosotras… le podéis decir a vuestra amiga pegaso (la tímida, no la soylavoladoramasrapidaenequestria) que entre en contacto con Discord y que le pida venir aquí»

De la sombra surgió un cuerno negro un tanto doblado y un par de ojos de iris doradas, con pupilas de reptil. Empezó a brillar, como no, de color dorado, y los ojos se volvieron totalmente negros.

Y el resto, fue muy confuso. Celestia con lágrimas en los ojos, Rainbow Dash rompiendo una ventana para escapar de algo, Pinkie en el suelo girando como loca y Applejack totalmente paralizada. Luego, un destello dorado… y Celestia había desaparecido.

-

Rarity vio como Fluttershy saltaba en el tren, volando un poco un par de segundos luego de que este se pusiera en marcha.

Empezó a pensar en qué hacer. _"¿Debería esperar al próximo tren y luego ir a buscarla? ¿O voy a hablarlo con el resto y la convencemos entre todas? ¿Quizá esperarla a que compruebe si de verdad está mal Ángel y que vuelva?" _Empezó a trotar en el lugar, de forma hiperactiva, dudando que hacer. «¡Ah, a la mierda con esto!» grita, y con un movimiento rápido, hace levitar un puente de maletas que la llevan hasta el tren, y se deja caer en el.

Fluttershy estaba nerviosa en su asiento, muy asustada por sus visiones, cuando _destello dorado, Ángel fuera… _regresó en si cuando Rarity la sacudió para que reaccionara.

«¡Fluttershy! ¡Fluttershy! ¿Estás bien? ¡Por Celestia! ¡Estabas gritando a todo pulmón el nombre de Ángel! ¿Qué soñabas?» Rarity, desesperada por la cara de su amiga, la sacudió aun más fuerte.

Fluttershy, aun con cara de pánico, abría y cerraba la boca en un vano intento por hablar. Entonces, sus ojos se cerraron un par de segundos, y al abrirlos, volvió a respirar normalmente y echó a llorar.

-

Dash reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio del aire. Por un buen par de segundos, no se dio cuenta del todo de que había dejado de aletear, y casi se mata contra el suelo, pero logró estabilizarse a tiempo.

Su visión… no quería ni pensar en ello. ¿Asique esa era la magia de miedo?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio un par de maletas flotando junto al tren, recién volviendo en su recorrido hacia Ponyville y a una yegua blanca de crin morada perfectamente peinada corriendo sobre ellas para saltar en el.

Pensó en ir a buscarla, pero recordó lo que había pasado en el castillo y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia allí.

-

Applejack se desplomó en el suelo al recobrar el conocimiento, al parecer, había quedado inconsciente parada.

Miró a Pinkie, la cual estaba respirando pesadamente, mirando al suelo con cara de susto.

«¿Estás bien, dulzura?» Preguntó a su amiga ahora ya no tan hiperactiva.

Ella se limita a asentir con la cabeza y tomar un cupcake del suelo, para luego metérselo en la boca y masticar lentamente.

Applejack empezó a pensar en su visión… pero lo dejó rápidamente, no hacía falta sufrir de mas.

Pinkie, por su parte, seguía comiendo los cupcakes del suelo, uno a uno.

Entonces, abrió los ojos de par en par y miró alrededor de manera desesperada. «Pinkie ¿y la princesa? Oh, por… favor, no puede ser… o Cele… por favor no»

Corrió por toda la sala… sabiendo que era inútil. Entonces, Dash entró por la ventana que había roto.

«¿Y la princesa?» Preguntó.

Applejack se limitó a mirarla con un par de ojos muy tristes.

La pegaso bajó lentamente al suelo. «¿Qué le pasa a Pinkie?»

«Lo que a todas, solo que al parecer ella no fue afectada de la misma manera… quizá el de ella fue aun peor, dado que a lo que sea le caía realmente mal.

«Oh, genial, todo nos está saliendo genial» Ironizó, haciendo señales de aprobación y poniendo una gran sonrisa.

«¿Pasa algo? Además, claro, de haber perdido a la princesa y haber tenido visiones tenebrosas» Pregunta la granjera.

«Pasa que hace un rato vi a Rarity literalmente saltando al tren hacia Ponyville»

«¿Qué? ¿Habrá tenido ella también alguna clase de visión? Nosotras sabemos que no fue real porque estábamos con el causante, pero…»

«Oh, es posible que solo estuviera regresando a casa al darse cuenta de que todo esto es inútil» Dice Pinkie.

Ambas la miran sorprendida. «Oye…» Susurra la pegaso a en el oído de Applejack «¿tu crees que le afectó mucho lo que vio?»

«¿Tu qué crees?» Con tono sarcástico, la poni empieza a buscar por sus alrededores alguna pista.

Entonces, Pinkie, que había estado caminando y comiendo cupcakes sin parar, hecha un gritito y escupe algo.

«Esto no son cupcakes. Digo, podrían serlo, muy mal cocinados, pero no parecen cupcakes, supongo, a menos que a alguien le guste cocinarlos así, en ese caso…» Se calla cuando RD aparece y hace una exclamación.

«¿Qué pasa?» Pregunta Applejack.

«Deberías mirarlo»

Al acercarse, los vio: un puñado de cristales negros.

-

Twilight escupe al mismo tiempo que RD, mientras Applejack la pone al tanto de la situación.

«¿Celestia? ¿Por qué Rarity se iría a casa? ¿Dónde está Fluttershy? ¿Habéis visto su magia? ¿Es que…?» La pezuña de Applejack se mete en su boca cortando su lluvia de preguntas.

«A ver, Twi, que no tenemos ni idea. Celestia fue absorbida por ese cosa-sombra-rara, no sabemos porque se iria Rarity, Fluttershy debería volver a las 4, si, hemos visto su magia, ya te digo los detalles. Relájate un poco, una cosa a la vez»

-

Fluttershy entra a su casa corriendo, con Rarity detrás, y mira alrededor desesperadamente. Ve a muchos animales… y cuando no ve a Ángel, empiezan a asomarse lagrimas a sus ojos.

Entonces, justo detrás de un par de libros, se ven un par de orejas blancas, y luego, el conejo sale de ahí y se acerca a su dueña.

Rarity deja escapar un suspiro de alivio, y Fluttershy abraza a su mascota como si jamás lo fuera a soltar.

Entonces, este, de repente, empieza a flotar en el aire, sus ojos se ponen dorados y un leve humo negro lo rodea.

«Oh, portadora de la bondad, que bueno es que hayas respondido a mi llamada» Dice el conejo con voz grave y profunda.

La pegaso queda paralizada en el sitio.

«Esas visiones que tuviste eran falsas, tranquila, no era tu conejo, era otro exactamente igual, solo que de hace un buen par de años. El punto es que necesitaba llamar tu atención… sin que tus amigas molestaran. Aunque veo que traes a una, pero bueno, mejor una que cinco, supongo. No quería arriesgarme a que alguna cursilada sobre la amistad acabará con la diversión tan rápido» El conejo, aun flotando y con ojos dorados, se acerca a Rarity y la toma del hocico «Y tu… bueno, tú no puedes hacer muchas cosas, asique me das igua… ¡que no, coño, deja de molestar! ¡Mira que tu hermana es pesada, pero tú, mujer, tú me sacas de mis casillas, enserio, que toca…» El conejo suelta a la unicornio y se pone a hacer gestos poco normales para un conejo, mientras discute con un ser invisible.

Entonces, Fluttershy espabila y mira fijamente a su mascota, enojada.

«Oh, no, nadie toca a mis animales. Vas a salir del cuerpo de Ángel, vas a irte de mi casa ¡Y no vas a…!» Su regaño se ve interrumpido cuando una pata de conejo le cubre el hocico.

«Oh, vamos, no me vengas con "La mirada", no soy un animal, conmigo eso no sirve. Ademas, técnicamente no lo estoy tocando… ¿ves? La telepatía son todo ventajas. No, calla de una vez, da igual, tengo el control.»

Rarity, sutilmente, se acerca a al conejo y lo captura con su magia.

«¿Daf…? ah, vale, la unicornio quiere demostrar que no es inútil. Me da igual, este no es mi cuerpo, si recibe daño, será todo para el portador inicial. Esperen… ¿Qué estaba…? Ah, si, a lo que íbamos: escucha, portadora de la armonía, quiero que contactes con el "Señor del caos", ya sabes, por eso de que quiero absorberlo y convertirme en el dios de todos los elementos, para que sea todo más divertido. Además, quisiera tener la capacidad de crear nubes de algodón de azúcar…» El conejo se queda mirando a la nada con baba cayendo de su boca diminuta. Sacude la cabeza «oh, lo lamento, me dejé llevar, como decía: Contacta con Discord, que venga a enfrentarme, el que gané tendrá derecho de hacer con el otro lo que quiera. Menos… eso. Ya sabes, es tétrico imaginarlo»

La pegaso y la unicornio tardaron un par de segundos en entenderlo, y ambas pusieron cara de asco y agitaron la cabeza intentando sacarse la idea de la mente.

«Ah, como le dije a tu amiga la princesita, tienes 2 días para llamarlo. Tenéis 2 opciones: arriesgaros a que Discord sea vencido, o descubrir como vencerme. Dudo que logréis la segunda, asique… esperaré a Discord exactamente en la puerta del castillo de Canterlot. Si no llega en el tiempo límite, usaré las habilidades de Luna y Celestia para crear oscuridad eterna sobre el reino: sin sol ni luna. Nos vemos» Y con un gesto de pata, el conejo cae al suelo, inconsciente.

-

A las 4 de ese mismo dia.

Fluttershy y Rarity entran por la puerta de la habitación. Luego de un par de explicaciones de parte de todas, y de levantarle el ánimo a Pinkie a base de hacer una fiesta, se hicieron las 10.

«Bueno… al menos por ahora está respetando los ciclos del día y la noche» Dice Twilight, mirando hacia fuera.

«Eso no quita que está loco. ¡Loco! ¡Loco, te digo!» Dice RD, flotando sobre su cabeza.

¡Bum! Un golpe en la puerta hace que todas volteen a ver. Un guardia, pegaso, de color negro y algunas manchas blancas, está tirado en el umbral, con los ojos entreabiertos.

Fluttershy se acerca a él. «¿Te-Te encuentras bien…? Oh, no se ni porque lo pregunto, está claro que no. Discúlpame, voy a…» Intenta ayudarlo a levantarse, pero es inútil.

Twilight usa su magia para hacerlo levitar hasta la cama, donde el guardia la mira con ojos suplicantes.

«Oh, alteza… yo… he fallado en mi misión. El castillo… no se puede entrar, un unicornio negro con alas de dragón está interponiéndose… No podemos vencerlo, el es… muy fuerte…» El cae inconsciente.

Applejack le pone una pezuña en el pecho y echa un pequeño suspiro. «Tranquilas, sigue vivo»

Pero todas se percatan de que Twilight vuelve a estar en el mundo de su propia mente.

_"Modo de vencerlo. Absorbe cosas, posiblemente sea el causante de la desaparición de los otros ¿en que coincidían? CutieMarks raras, pero… claro, ahora todo cuadra. Por eso los absorbió. Quería quedarse con sus talentos, como la capacidad de controlar el día y la noche, de la misma forma seguramente quiere ser el amo del caos. ¿Cuál será su misión? ¿Querrá el dominio de Equestria? ¿Del mundo? Además ¿Por qué poseería a un conejo para contactar con Fluttershy? ¿Por qué, de todos los animales raros que ella tiene en su casa, elegiría ese? Hay algó que se me escapa…" _ Es sacada de su ensueño cuando Pinkie, saltando, intenta darle un cupcake al soldado inconsciente, y junto a las otras, se suma a la explicación de porque eso no debe hacerse.

-

Se levanta de golpe de la cama, hace brillar su cuerno y grita "Claro" a todo volumen.

Todas sus amigas y el soldado despiertan por eso, y se le quedan mirando fijamente.

El soldado se da cuenta de su situación, y se pone de pie, muy recto… por unos segundos, hasta que vuelve a caer. Twilight lo atrapa con su magia y lo recuesta otra vez.

«Chicas, lo tengo… se quien es nuestro enemigo. Pero… no puede ser una coincidencia, es demasiado curioso que precisamente el día que lo recibo, pase esto…»

«AJ ¿se lo digo yo o vas tú?» Pregunta RD a su amiga anaranjada.

«Voy yo… Twi: ¡¿Harías el favor de decirnos que piensas?! Aun no somos telepatas»

«Oh, sí, lo lamento, de verdad, es que es algo que no me esperaba para nada, acabo de soñar con ello… ya sé quién es el…»

«Si, querida, acabas de decirlo, ¿podrías ir al punto?» Pregunta Rarity.

«¡O podríamos intentar adivinarlo! ¡Como un juego! ¡Voy yo primera!» Sugiere Pinkie.

«Esto… Pinkie, no creo que sea el mejor momento para jugar, creo que sería mejor simplemente dejar que Twilight hable» Le dice Fluttershy.

«¿Y bueno, nos cuentas o qué?» Se impacienta la pegaso cian.

«Bueno, verán: Fluttershy ¿recuerdas el libro que me pasaste la otra mañana?» Ella asiente «Bien, pues esta narraba una leyenda que decía…» Terminó de contarles la leyenda « Y bueno, nuestro enemigo concuerda con todo eso. Solo que no había caído en quien era en un principio, dado que mientras que en ese cuento era una leyenda, yo recuerdo haber leído un libro que lo narraba como un hecho, pero mucho más lógicamente»

«¿Yyyyy?» Todas las demás se acercan a ella, incluso el soldado está expectante de la situación.

«Espero no estar equivocada, pero creo que nuestro enemigo… es Blackgold Darkshine, el poni sin CutieMark»


	3. Blackgold Darkshine (Final)

**Capitulo 3: Blackgold Darkshine**

«La verdad es que su historia real es un poco diferente de la del cuento» Comienza a explicar Twilight «El no era un unicornio cualquiera: el era superior en todo, hechizos, físicamente, mentalmente… pero eso no le bastó para conseguir CutieMark. Entonces, se unió a la milicia solo para colarse en el castillo, del cual sacó un libro de magia oscura para encontrar su talento, con lo cual aprendió trucos… trucos oscuros. Aunque eso no explica la capacidad de usar exactamente la misma magia que la del Rey Sombra. Volviendo al punto, el hacia experimentos en conejos-» Fluttershy se horroriza al oír eso «-adultos, pero al final, ninguno le salió bien. Entonces, se marchó de su pueblo, en busca de "El hechizo perfecto". Cruzó el bosque Everfree, fue más lejos de lo que cualquier poni jamás ha ido… y desapareció. Pero de eso hace ya más de 500 años, y esas cosas suelen cambiar con los años, dado que cuando fue documentado, habían pasado mas de 100 años de ese suceso ¿Cómo sabemos que lo que cuentan es 100% real? ¿Cómo es siquiera posible que siga vivo? El no es un gobernante de la naturaleza como las princesas Luna y Celestia… Además ¿será el "hechizo perfecto" el de absorción? ¿Cómo es que el cuento sabía sobre ello? Algo aquí no va… además ¿no es demasiado casual que yo soñase con eso?»

Todas se le quedan mirando.

Entonces, una risa un tanto macabra, pero no malvada, se oye… haciendo eco en las paredes.

«Joder, y yo pensando que eso solo te daría pistas, ¿y vienes y me desmientes todo el acto, pequeña princesa? No me extraña que seas estudiante directa de la princesa» Dice una voz grave y profunda a través del eco.

«¡Blackgold! Tu… tu… ¿Cómo es posible? Eres un alicornio, al parecer inmortal, usas magia negra y crees tener el poder para vencer a discord, pero ¿Cómo llegaste a eso? ¡No eras más que un unicornio…!» Grita Twilight al techo.

«Escucha, potra» De repente, el tono de Blackgold Darkshine, antes un tanto burlón, pasa a ser muy serio «Vuelve a llamarme alicornio, y voy a destruir Equestria entera. Yo no soy un alicornio solo por tener alas. Mis alas… no son de pegaso, son de dragón. Y no sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar para conseguirlas»

«¿Qué?» Preguntan todas al unísono

Luego de unos segundos de pausa «¿Qué más da? Os lo voy a contar, no es nada que deba ocultar, y así al menos me entretengo un rato. Y vosotras, queridas princesas, no me molesten»

-

«Solía ser el mejor en todo. Hechizos, deportes, estudios, incluso tenía muchos amigos. Pero con el paso de los años, todos obtuvieron sus CutieMarks… menos yo, claro. Eso me sacó de quicio. Me desesperé, hasta que en la biblioteca me dijeron que en Canterlot quizá encontraría mas información.

Pero, como era de esperarse, tampoco había nada allí.

Entonces es cuando me di cuenta de la biblioteca real. Estuve durante 2 años enteros formándome en la milicia solo para conseguir puesto como guardia real… y a pesar de todo, solo conseguí ser un guardián del portón trasero del castillo.

Me dio igual, al menos estaba dentro del castillo.

Una noche, para ser exactos, la tercera a partir de que me pusieran en ese puesto, decidí que era el momento. Me saqué la estúpida armadura de caballero-» Al decir esto, Twilight carraspea un poco «-y me colé dentro con mi pelaje negro, ocultando mi crin y cola doradas con tinte, y me puse un par de medias para ocultar mis pezuñas, también doradas.

Al entrar en la biblioteca usé un hechizo de búsqueda bastante básico que aprendí luego de tanto leer… pero no sirvió de nada, pues en mi cabeza pensaba "Hechizo para conseguir CutieMark", y, naturalmente, eso no existe. Por lo que cambié un poco mi petición a "Hechizos sobre CutieMarks".

Me llegaron muchos libros: Curas para la _Cutiecela, _Como amplificar tus habilidades durante un par de minutos, incluso como conseguir una "temporal".

Me plantee la idea de usar el hechizo para tener una temporalmente, pero preferí dejarlo, sería mucho rollo si alguien me descubría. Pero entonces, de la sección prohibida del lugar apareció un libro, uno diferente del resto, muy degradado, claramente de muchos años de antigüedad… y con un manual de instrucciones: "Como llegar al dragón de las CutieMarks".

En el, daba una explicación muy detallada sobre quién era ese dragón: un ser místico, capaz de otorgarte una CutieMark, la que quisieras, a cambio de un… "pequeño obsequio".  
También narraba cómo llegar a una gran montaña, más allá de los limites de Equestria, más allá de este continente, en la otra mitad del mundo, un viaje que llevaría meses…»

«¿Mas allá de nuestro continente?¿Ósea que navegaste… como pirata?» Pregunta RD, con un gesto de asentimiento que siguen sus amigas.

«Oh, mi querida poni de crin multicolor, solo digamos que es algo que pocos han visto, sean piratas o no. Prosigamos:

Lo hice. Crucé el Everfree, crucé desiertos y mares, estuve en fuertes tormentas y bajo los soles mas abrazadores… y entonces, cuando estuve a punto de rendirme…»

«¿Lo encontraste?» Pregunta Fluttershy, intentando predecir lo que seguía.

«¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Me robaron! Así es, un conejo pasó a mi lado y robó mi última zanahoria, la cual estaba reservando para luego.

Naturalmente, lo perseguí, pero solo hasta que se metió en unos arbustos. Entonces, con un rayo de mi cuerno, hice estallar los arbustos y todo lo que había en la zona en un radio de 5 metros.

Si… había quemado mi zanahoria, y al conejo con ella.» Fluttershy hace un gesto y casi se desmaya «Y por si fuera poco, ni se veían montañas cerca de donde estaba. Era todo tan… decepcionante… hasta que vi un pequeño hoyo, justo donde estaban los arbustos. _"La madriguera del conejo"_ pensé, como cualquiera habría hecho. Pero cuando oí el sonido de un ronquido antinatural para un conejo, sentí curiosidad, y con el mismo hechizo, solo que esta vez preparado para penetrar y no para explotar, agrandé el hueco… y me sorprendí al ver todo un cielo, nocturno, justo bajo mis pies.

Hice un pequeño salto junto a un hechizo de levitación sobre mi mismo… pero no fue necesario, dado que al saltar, la gravedad cambió y me paré automáticamente en el otro lado del suelo.

Estaba ante algo maravilloso: Un mundo totalmente diferente, la escala de colores del azul estaba en su totalidad por todos lados: Arboles, hierva, unas casitas a lo lejos, las montañas… ¡Montañas! La sorpresa que me llevé fue tal que no pude evitar salir corriendo hacia ellas, gritando de alegría.

Llegué a la base de ellas, y leyendo otra vez las instrucciones, encontré la correcta. Me enojé con el libro: tenía narices que te explicara todo menos como entrar a ese… mundo alterno.

Entonces, poco a poco, subí la montaña. En cierto punto me entró hambre… pero la hierba de ese mundo era tan comestible como la de nuestro: no es lo mejor, pero si es lo que hay… es lo que hay.

Y, al llegar a cierta "fisura" entre las rocas, encontré la entrada a la cueva.

La cueva era maravillosa. A pesar de ser solo azul, los tonos brillantes y oscuros, la cascada del fondo y el profundamente dormido dragón hacia que pareciera sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Desperté al dragón, sin querer, claro, pero el solo me miró.

Fue cuando me sorprendí: abrió la boca, y de esta salía una profunda voz.

No recuerdo exactamente la conversación, pero sí recuerdo que luego de preguntarle por lo de las CutieMarks, me conto su historia:

El también era un unicornio sin CutieMark… pero eso a él no le afectó, hasta que descubrió un hechizo de absorción. Intentó charlar del tema con su fiel amigo… el que vosotras conocéis como "Rey Sombra", antes de que fuera un tirano. Poco caso le hizo, pero fue el justo como para decirle "Intenta absorber a un dragón". Y él lo hizo… Pero no solo a uno: lo hizo con 10, hasta que por alguna razón ya no pudo hacer mas el hechizo, a pesar de no haber sufrido ningún cambio.

Al investigar, descubrió que el hechizo tenía dos partes: la absorción y la asimilación. Al darse cuenta de su error, inició con la asimilación, la cual no puede ser parada una vez iniciada, y… no solo asimiló a los dragones, había absorbido tantos… que acabo convertido en uno de ellos.

Yo le pregunté por el libro, y, como me esperaba, había sido escrito por él. ¿Por qué mencionar las CutieMarks? Porque solo un poni desesperado por una seria capaz de superar todos los retos necesarios para llegar a ese mundo… el cual no me quiso explicar cómo encontró. ¿Y quién sabe? Quizá durante el trayecto, el poni interesado en el conseguiría su tan preciada marca.

Le pregunté por el hechizo… y me lo enseño, sin darle ningún regalo. Cosa que, era demasiado buena para ser verdad.

Entonces me contó otra cosa: el era "adicto" a la magia negra, por culpa de su "amigo". Entonces, me pidió que le hiciera un hechizo de magia negra para dormirlo. Yo no sabía nada sobre magia negra, hasta que me mostró un libro sobre ella. Y aprendí los 4 hechizos básicos: Como crear cristales de energía oscura, (la razón por la cual el rey sombra se apoderó del reino de cristal, supongo que no sabía cómo crearlos y le era más fácil simplemente "transformar" los que ya existían), como crear pesadillas, como dejar inconsciente a alguien y como transformarse en una sombra.

Y lo demás… bueno, es muy fácil: dejé inconsciente al viejo, me fui por donde había venido… y absorbí a un pez, del cual obtuve sus branquias, y me facilitó el viaje por mar.

Al llegar aquí, mate a todos los conejos que veía, porque los odiaba luego de todo eso… aunque supongo que debería ser al revés, pero bueno.

Absorbí a un dragón… aunque penosamente era uno muy poderoso, y al asimilarlo obtuve más de lo que quería: sus colmillos y sus ojos fueron un extra que yo no quería. Y bueno, me mantuve esperando todos estos años… cada vez que me volvía mas viejo, le robaba la juventud a algún potro de por ahí, mataba conejos, y volvía a un sueño del cual no quería despertar: la inmortalidad es aburrida… pero el morir me da demasiado miedo. Por eso quiero que alguien me venza: quiero poder descansar en paz… o encontrar nuevos métodos de diversión, y hacer esta vida más llevadera. ¿con cual me quedaré? Eso depende de vosotras, pequeñas ponis.

Y el resto ya lo sabéis: últimamente me he dedicado a aumentar mi poder absorbiendo a ponis con CutieMarks raras, para enfrentar a Discord y ser el dios del caos.

-

«¡También has absorbido a las princesas!» Applejack grita… sin obtener respuesta.

«Esto… Applejack… ¿no es obvio porque lo hizo? Estaba buscando poder ¿Qué es más poderoso que las 2 gobernantes de Equestria?» Le hace ver Rarity.

«Bueno… puede que sea muy poderoso, pero nosotras aun podemos vencerlo ¿no? Nuestras CutieMarks… bueno, al menos la mía, la de Twi y la de Rarity son bastante únicas…» Dice Rainbow Dash, de forma optimista.

«¿Oh, sí?» La voz de Blackgold Darkshine vuelve a surgir de la nada, otra vez con su tono burlón «¿Únicas, dices?»

«¡Sí!» Se mete Spike en la discusión «Twilight es una poni dotada en la magia, no se ven muchas de esas. Rarity es la mas hermo… una buscadora de gemas… no es muy útil para lo normal, pero para sus vestidos es de lo mejor que he visto, y luego ¡Rainbow, con una CutieMark por ser la única en lograr hacer Sonic Rainbooms!» Alardea el dragón morado.

«¡Fallo, mi pequeño dragón! Solo mira»

De la pared surge un unicornio con una melena corta y despareja dorada, unos ojos de reptil dorados, grandes colmillos mostrados en una sonrisa macabra y volando con alas de dragón.

Sin pensárselo siquiera se dirige hacia Twilight.

«Dime, nueva princesa ¿sabes leer mentes?»

Ella duda unos momentos antes de responder «No… supongo que no…»

Entonces, el cuerno negro del poni empieza a brillar dorado, y luego se echa a reír.

«¡Por la melena de Celestia! ¡has visto cosas muy raras! ¿Qué son estas cosas exactamente?» Dice, haciendo que su cuerno presente una imagen de un ser… [me da pereza escribirlo, vamos, que muestra a un humano].

Todas se le quedan mirando sorprendidas.

«Luego… ¿buscadora de gemas, eh?» Da un pequeño golpe al suelo, cierra los ojos un segundo, y cuando su cuerno brilla, empiezan a entrar gemas de todo tipo por la ventana.

Rarity queda inmóvil ante tantísimas gemas salidas de la nada.

«Y ultimo… ¿Sonic Rainboom? No creo poder hacer uno, pero…»

Al decir eso, sale volando hacia el cielo, donde se pierde de vista en el contraste de la noche con su pelaje.

«¡Ja! Sabía que…» Empieza RD, pero un estallido la hace callar.

Al mirar al cielo, ven una onda expansiva dorada surcando el cielo.

A los pocos segundos, un haz de luz dorada entra en la habitación, y Blackgold aterriza en el centro de todas, que lo miran boquiabiertas.

«Mmmh… lo que pensaba… no es un Sonic "Rainboom"… ¿Y qué tal un Sonic "Goldboom"? ¿Eso te vale?» Pregunta, pasando una pezuña por el lomo de la pegaso, señalando a su vez el cielo nocturno.

«Como… yo… eso…» Rainbow no podía hablar de la sorpresa.

«Escucha, tengo tanto poder mágico que podría obligar a los elementos de la armonía a activarse sin tener amigos. Aumentar mi velocidad, encontrar cosas o hechizos poderosos no son nada para mí. Solo conozco un ser capaz de igualarme… y pienso absorberlo en cuanto lo vea»

«¿Acaso te crees el centro del universo? Estás totalmente loco si crees que eres más poderoso que Discord» Asegura Applejack.

«Además…» Twilight empieza, a la vez que hace una pausa de un par de segundos «Acabas de darnos un secreto que podríamos utilizar en tu contra… aunque creo que incluso tu ya lo sabes ¿no? Por eso no te preocupa contarlo, eso no sirve para vencerte» Twilight mira al unicornio negro fijamente, como si intentara descubrir algo más.

«Je je je… eres muy lista, princesa, muy lista. ¿Te has dado cuenta? No me sorprende, quizá no debería haber contado algunas cosas… pero aún así, nada quita que voy a absorber al dios del caos. Os dejo por ahora, pequeñas ponis… recordad: El Draconequus debe llegar a la hora exacta a menos que quiera ver a Equestria destruida… o quizá lo haga a posta ¿yo que se?» Al decir esto, se funde con el suelo y desaparece por una ventana.

Entonces, Twilight empieza a reír.

-

«¿Enserio? Digo, no es que dude de ti, pero es un poco exagerado… ¿y si no es cierto? Y si resulta que por culpa de hacer malas suposiciones Equestria es destruida junto a sus habitantes, animales, plantas…» Fluttershy empieza a perder la calma.

«¡No te preocupes, Fluttershy! Estoy segura de que Twilight está super-duper-segura de que está segura de que todo lo que dijo es cierto. Porque en caso de que no estuviera segura, estaría arriesgando la vida de todos los ponis, animales, plantas, insectos y otros seres en Equestria ¿no, Twi?» Alega Pinkie.

«Twilight es la poni mas inteligente del planeta, ella jamás fracasaría ¿no?» Spike mira a Twilight con ojos brillosos.

«Esto… sí, estoy segura…» Dice, añadiendo una risa poco convincente.

«Querida, no te preocupes, lo que has dicho es perfectamente creíble, y yo confió en tu capacidad. Además… No es como si tuviéramos otro plan de acción ¿o sí?» La apoya Rarity.

«Bueno… es cierto. ¡Dejemos de lado las dudas! Fluttershy, te toca a ti primero, vamos, escribe a Discord lo antes posible» Ordena la alicornio, pasándole con su magia una hoja y un papel a la pegaso amarilla.

-

«¿Dicen que tengo que dejarle que me absorba? Hay queridas, eso es como pedirle a un conejo que se deje comer por un lobo ¿no creen?» Discord, en medio de su dialogo, va yendo de un lado a otro.

«No, no es exactamente como eso… solo que no dejaras que te absorba realmente. Verás: sabemos que su hechizo tiene un límite. Es por eso que las conciencias de las princesas siguen ahí: está llegando a su límite, y su cuerpo solo absorbe lo que le parece realmente importante. De esa manera, estoy segura de que saldrá bien. Entonces, será cuando apliquemos tus poderes de Caos: Eres capaz de modificarlo todo ¿no?, pues quiero que modifiques el cuerno de Blackgold para que lance el hechizo contrario al que él desea, y solo para no arriesgarnos quiero que te transformes a ti mismo en una pequeña mariposa o algo así, para que el propio proceso de asimilación no te tome como algo importante en caso de que no salga como lo planeamos» Twilight le explica con bastantes detalles más a Discord como hacer lo que le dice.

«Escucha, princesa, aun si fuera cierto: ¿Cómo sabes que existe un hechizo contrario al de absorción? Tal vez sea solo de ida, no de vuelta» Dice el Draconequus, enroscándose a si mismo alrededor de la alicornio purpura y extendiendo la mano de forma dramática.

«Discord, sabes que lo que dices es imposible ¿no? Eres el dios del caos, deberías saberlo. No puede existir el orden sin el caos, la luz sin la oscuridad, un hechizo sin su contra-hechizo. Si existe el hechizo de absorción, existe el de expulsión, eso no lo dudes. Solo debemos hacer que lo active sin darse cuenta. Y en caso de que eso tampoco valga, y te absorba, haz lo de la mariposa y usa tus habilidades desde dentro de su cuerpo para escapar»

Todas sus amigas, muy silenciosas durante la explicación, dejaron escapar un suspiro de resignación: no es como si tuvieran un plan mejor que ese.

«N-Nos ayudaras ¿no? Si no estás realmente ocupado…» Pregunta Fluttershy.

«Oh, claro que si, Amiga, no por nada me han "reformado" ¿no?» Dice, como siempre, remarcando la palabra _reformado._

«Escucha "dulzura", como hagas algo que pueda perjudicar al reino, no sé cómo, pero juro que voy a obligarte que te tragues la cola» Le amenaza Applejack.

«Vamos a hacerle pagar a ese… copiador de acrobacias únicas…» Refunfuña RD de forma apenas audible.

«¿pagar? ¡Ah, claro, por plagio! ¿Cuánto debe pagarte por copiar tu Sonic Rainboom? ¡Yo le pediría muchísimos bits, no todos consiguen hacer uno así como así, pero él lo hizo y parece que es más fácil para el que para ti ¿no? ¿o acaso…?» La tormenta de palabras de Pinkie se frena cuando una pezuña blanca le tapa la boca.

«Confiamos en ti, Twilight, no importa si tenemos que ir hasta el fin del mundo contigo» Le da apoyo Rarity.

«Gracias chicas. Ahora solo queda esperar a que llegue la hora que él nos indicó. ¡Solo queda esperar!» Y con eso, todas echan un par de exclamaciones al cielo.

-

«Esto es un poco perturbador ¿saben? Un plan bastante macabro para seis ponis que se supone representan los elementos de la armonía» Dice Discord, caminando en el aire sobre una fina lamina de chocolate. A medida que avanza, Pinkie se come lo que deja.

«No es macabro, es inteligente, Discord.» Aclara Fluttershy en su oído.

«¿No es macabro? Quieren jugar con la magia de un unicornio…»

«Que quiere destruir Equestria o absorberte, lo que le venga mejor» Applejack dice eso ultimo con un tono un tanto sarcástico, pero no lo suficiente como para que el resto lo note.

«Vamos, debes confiar en Twilight, ella no puede fallar» Spike insiste.

«Y si no es el caso, quieren asegurarse de que me absorba para que pueda manipular su cuerpo desde su interior…»

«Y así salvar a las princesas. ¡Discord, deja de intentar confundirnos!» Se enfada Rainbow Dash.

«Oh, me ofende tu comentario, Rainbow, pensé que estaba claro que había sido "Re-» Corta su oración al llegar a la puerta del castillo, un par de minutos antes de la hora dada por Blackgold «¿Soy yo o el ambiente de esta zona es realmente oscuro? Es casi como si se hubiera hecho de noche a pesar de que amaneció hace no mucho» La mirada de Discord había cambiado totalmente, ahora, en vez de burlón, se lo veía expectante.

«Esto… ¿Discord, querido? ¿Te encuentras bien?» Al darse cuenta de la situación, Rarity se pone nerviosa.

«No me gusta el ambiente» Apoya Twilight «Es cierto, se siente casi como si estuviéramos a oscuras a pesar de la luz que hay. Esto es completamente antinatural»

Y sin escrúpulos, exactamente a la hora prometida, Blackgold aparece por las puertas del castillo... atravesándolas, no abriéndolas, como si fuera un fantasma.

-

«¡Oh, mira quien si vino! ¡El draconequus mas poderoso en Equestria! Por no decir el único, supongo» Blackgold agita su melena dorada y mira a través de sus pelos, de una forma muy penetrante, a Discord.

«¿Tu eres Blackgold Darkshine? Te esperaba más… no se… ¿Imponente? ¿Aterrador? Algo así como un poni-dragón o algo así» Se burla Discord.

Mientras, las "mane six" retroceden lentamente, notando que la cantidad de tensión en el aire se podría cortar con cuchillo.

«Bueno, tengo algo de dragón» Dice, extendiendo las alas y mostrando los colmillos «Pero fuera de eso, no necesito nada más. Hablando de todo un poco ¿quieres ver algo chulo?» Y al decir eso, en la punta de su cuerno aparece un puntito rojo, y donde el apunta, aparece otro. «¿Puedes creerlo? El otro día absorbí un poni con un hechizo que ni yo conocía: Laser. Es algo inútil, ¡Pero no me digas que no mola!»

Discord quedó mirando el punto rojo en el suelo, hipnotizado, junto a Blackgold.

_"¿es que son tontos?" _Piensa Twilight desde una distancia prudente.

Entonces, Discord chasquea tres veces los dedos, y en dos de esos tres chasquidos algo a su alrededor cambia: en el primero, un trozo de la calle se transforma en arenas movedizas, y en el segundo, en la pared de una casa aparece un gran cuando de un patito.

«No, no, y no» Dice, poniendo cara seria «Dejémonos de tonterías ¿tú eres el que me quiere absorber, no?»

«Bueno, sí, es lo que quiero, ser el dios del caos debe ser muy divertido ¿no?» Pregunta, con una mirada brillante y maliciosa.

«Bueno, supongo que al final, si es divertido, pero no es cuestión de… bah, da igual. De todas formas, no podrías hacer nada contra mí. Vamos, apunta y dispara» Dice, señalando su pecho y generando un blanco de tiro.

Blackgold ríe de manera maniaca, y su cuerno empieza a brillar de forma dorada. En menos de lo que uno hubiera esperado, un rayo sale de su cuerno e impacta a Discord directamente.

Lo que pasa luego sorprende a todos.

Discord empieza a volar directamente hacia Blackgold… pero no se mete en su interior, si no que este lo esquiva de milagro y el draconequus acaba golpeando la pared junto a la puerta.

«¿Pero que acaba de…? Oh, ya veo, eso es lo que hiciste con tu tercer chasquido ¿no?» Dice, el unicornio negro, para luego dejar escapar una gran risa.

Discord se levanta y se toma la cabeza, claramente sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar.

«¿Acaso tú estabas…?» Lo mira con un desprecio muy grande.

«No puedo creer que me hayas hecho eso, capullo. Enserio ¿modificar mi cuerno para tirar el hechizo contrario al que yo deseo? Eso es jugar sucio. Pero te lo digo: no soy tan tonto como para absorberte por completo. Primero voy a debilitarte ¿sabes? Así será más divertido. Además, si no lo hago así, seguramente me pase como con las princesas y quedes con tu conciencia despierta. Y ya tengo suficiente con estas 2 pesadas. Lo peor es que no importa cuánto inicie el proceso de asimilación, sus conciencias no son absorbidas… que pesadas, coño. Enserio, me sacan de mis casillas» Twilight se sorprende por la capacidad de Blackgold para asimilar la situación.

«Entonces, estás intentando dañarme… ¡Parece que la princesa no consideró la posibilidad de un ataque directo! ¡¿No?!» Grita Discord hacia la ubicación de las ponis.

Discord menea la cabeza de lado a lado y susurra algo por lo bajo. Blackgold le lanza otro rayo, pero él lo esquiva con una pequeña tele-transportación.

«No voy a quedarme aquí a que me dañen, lo lamento pero me largo» Dice y desaparece el draconequus.

-

Blackgold ríe un poco por lo bajo y salta al punto en el que estaba Discord. Entonces, cierra los ojos y desaparece el también, dejando a las ponis patidifusas en la entrada al castillo.

«¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Acaso Blackgold es capaz de seguir a otra persona con su tele-transportación?» Applejack mira a Twilight, esperando una respuesta.

«No… eso… eso no es…»

«N lo digas. Ya hemos visto que cosas "imposibles" son posibles para Blackgold Darkshine. Él… es claramente superior. Lo siento, Twilight…» Spike mira al punto en el que el unicornio-dragón desapareció con los ojos muy abiertos.

-

En medio del Everfree, Discord aterriza y se dispone a dormir en la rama de un árbol, cuando justo detrás de él cae el unicornio de pelaje negro.

«No supuse que ese hechizo aun existiera» Dice, ahora considerablemente más sereno y enojado.

«Claro que no. Es un hechizo que tiene más de 2000 años, y fue olvidado hace ya mucho tiempo. Fui lo suficientemente inteligente como para encontrar un antiguo manuscrito en los últimos años… un manuscrito con hechizos realmente poderosos. Prepárate para perder, Discord. Seré el próximo…»

«¿Dios del caos? Si, si, ya lo habías dicho. Ahora ¿crees tener la habilidad necesaria para enfrentar el mismísimo caos? Ahora no estamos en una ciudad llena de ponis, no pienso contenerme» Al decir eso, se gira, con una mirada tranquila, de odio, y con un par de pequeñas llamas en sus manos. En la derecha, una llama negra, en la izquierda, una blanca.

«¿Magia de fuego? Interesante, pero es muy fácil de evitar…» De repente, Blackgold empieza a notar una presión extraña en el pecho… como si realmente estuviera en peligro.

«No son simples llamas. La llama de mi izquierda representa el orden. Esta llama pertenece al "Árbol de la armonía". Esto que tengo en mi mano es solo un pequeño fragmento que logré quitarle hace un tiempo. Si esta llama toca cualquier cosa, es capaz de hacer que sea perfecta» Dice eso con una serenidad antinatural.

Mientras lo dice, extiende la mano izquierda y roza con la llama el tronco de un árbol, el cual de inmediato pierde todas las imperfecciones de la corteza, todas sus hojas son renovadas, y se equipara perfectamente por todos lados.

«¿y eso qué? ¿Piensas tocarme con la llama solo para volverme bueno o algo así?» Esta vez, Blackgold dice eso sin mucha seguridad.

Haciendo caso omiso de lo que dijo el unicornio-dragón, Discord continua « ¿Y sabes que es lo que está en mi mano derecha? Es la llama del caos, o, bueno, una parte de ella. El resto está en mi interior. Una llama encargada de luchar eternamente contra el orden, si toca cualquier cosa, está se volverá loca y totalmente antinatural. Como yo, que solía ser una simple serpiente. Una serpiente que cayó en las manos de un cruel juego del destino» La mirada en sus ojos es tan fría que hiela la sangre de su contrincante.

«¡A la mierda esto!» Grita Blackgold, y le apunta con un rayo a Discord.

El golpe genera una péquela nube de humo… y en ella lo único que hay es un árbol partido a la mitad. Discord aparece por detrás del unicornio.

Levanta la garra de águila lentamente, y del suelo aparece una grieta que rodea a Blackgold. Ese pedazo de tierra empieza a elevarse y lo lanza contra una gran roca. Él hace una maniobra con sus alas y aterriza en el suelo.

Entonces empieza a correr a toda velocidad hacia Discord, una velocidad antinatural incluso para un poni, y dando un salto acompañado por sus alas, intenta darle una patada. La esquiva retorciendo su cuerpo de una forma muy extraña y lo atrapa, como su fuera una soga, empezando a estrujarlo.

«Escucha… tu… draconequus… pienso ganarte… y absorberte… seré el dios del caos…» Y al decir eso, se tele-transporta justo detrás de Discord y le da una patada con sus dos cascos traseros.

El dios del caos choca contra el tronco de un árbol y cae al suelo. Al caer, da un golpecito con la cola y el tronco del árbol comienza a girar como loco y desaparece bajo el suelo.

Blackgold lo esquiva en el momento en el que sale del suelo y lo destruye con un rayo, pero durante la distracción, una roca aparece volando hacia su cara. Tiene el tiempo justo como para hacerse una sombra y que la roca no le de de lleno.

Entonces empieza a reír.

«¿Te has vuelto loco?» Discord no puede creerse lo que veía.

«¡Hacia tiempo que no me divertía de esta manera!» Dice, lanzando telepáticamente la misma roca contra el draconequus, no golpeándolo de milagro.

Entonces empieza una batalla mucho más seria. Discord usando sus poderes del caos para modificar cosas y hacer que golpeen a Blackgold, mientras que el otro no paraba de lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro, explotando cosas o desapareciéndolas.

Pero el curso de la batalla cambia cuando Discord saca por un segundo la llama negra a su pata de león.

Con ella, toca la hierba sobre la que están parados, que de repente se transforma en lava.

«¿Lava? Oh, esperaba algo así como hierba con espinas o yoquese, bueno, el caos es… caótico ¿no, Blackgold?» Dice con su tono burlón de siempre.

Entonces, en lo que él hablaba, un rayo golpea su mano desde arriba… y la llama desaparece.

Blackgold empieza a reír como un loco.

«¡Ha! ¡Ahora tengo la llama del caos! Con esto… voy a divertirme mucho. Podré jugar con lo que quiera a mi antojo, podré…» Se detiene súbitamente al ver que su pata se transforma en la aleta de un pez.

«Eres más imbécil de lo que pensaba… ¿no me prestabas atención cuando te expliqué lo de las llamas? Eso no es la llama entera, es solo una parte… ahora tu propio cuerpo es un caos»

En lo que Discord dice todo eso, el cuerpo del unicornio-dragón cambia totalmente. Empieza por tornar su pelaje blanco, le aparecen alas de color azul, una CutieMark que es solo un punto rojo, la cola de un dragón… y a partir de ahí no se puede distinguir nada más.

Entonces, pierde su cuerno, el cual cae al suelo brillando de color dorado.

Y pasan varias cosas al mismo tiempo: Ponis empiezan a salir de él, todos los árboles y plantas viejas alrededor rejuvenecieron, y el mismísimo Blackgold cayó al suelo, ya sin más cambios, y la llama negra asomando por su boca.

Discord se sorprende al acercarse: Blackgold es totalmente diferente, con su piel llena de arrugas, su pelaje gris oscuro y su crin blanca, no parece el mismo. Pero sus ojos dorados, aunque ahora ya no de reptil, siguen ahí.

«¿Sigues pensando que vivir tanto tiempo a base de absorber ponis es lo correcto? Ahora que todos ellos han sido liberados ¿Cómo crees que los adaptaran a la sociedad actual? Han cambiado muchas cosas en los últimos años» le dice por pena.

El intenta reír, pero solo se le escapa una pequeña tos, y con una voz muy ronca, responde «¿Intentas darme un sermón? Vamos, dios del caos, tú no eres así»

«¿Realmente no te molesta haber perdido?» Dice Discord acachándose para volver a tomar la llama.

«¿Qué? Claro que no… me he divertido como no había podido hacerlo en años» Responde, con una gran sonrisa desdentada.

«Pero entonces… ¿Por qué hiciste… todo esto? Retarme, absorber ponis, a las princesas, yo que sé, todo eso» Pregunta con sincera curiosidad.

«¿Qué no era obvio?» Contra pregunta él.

-

RD duerme en una nube, Twilight lee un libro, Fluttershy juega con un perrito, Rarity poda unos arbustos con magia, Applejack camina nerviosa de un lado a otro y Pinkie solo salta en el lugar en el que está.

Todas cortan sus actividades cuando Discord aparece… con un cuerpo gris entre manos.

«Oh por dios…» Susurra Fluttershy.

Pinkie mira el cuerpo sorprendida, pero no dice nada.

Todo el resto se acerca, mientras Discord lo deja en el piso.

«¿Está…?» Comienza RD.

«No lo digas» Suplica Spike, y todas lo miran casi comprendiendo a lo que se refiere.

«Si, está muerto. Un poni normal no puede ser inmortal… me temo que su propio poder fue el que lo acabó.» Dice Discord considerablemente más serio de lo normal.

«Bueno, al menos todo a acabado ¿no?» Dice Rarity.

«Claro, por ahora, no es como si cada tanto apareciera un villano que tenemos que vencer de una forma u otra para salvar a Equestria o cosas así» Ironiza Applejack.

«Y yo me pregunto ¿Por qué?» Twilight piensa en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

«¿Acaso importa? Lo que importa es que ya no molestará» Menosprecia Rainbow a su enemigo.

«¡Rainbow! Claro que importa, no pudo haber hecho esto sin un motivo ¿no?»

La respuesta que da Discord hace que todas queden patidifusas.

«El me dijo que todo lo que hizo fue… solo por diversión»

FIN


End file.
